


In Which Shion Is Found To Be Gay

by Vox (Akumeoi)



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Shion Is Found To Be Gay

Shion was dating his best friend Safu, and Nezumi wasn’t really dating anyone; but Shion wanted a double date, so Nezumi had managed to rustle up a girl for the occasion. She was so unimportant to him that he had already managed to forget her name. The four of them had been to dinner and a movie, which was an extremely generic thriller. Safu spent the entire time analysing the actors’ reactions and critiquing the medical impossibilities, which was the only thing that made it bearable for Shion.

Having dropped the two girls off at their respective residences, Shion and Nezumi were now walking back to the dorm they both lived in. It was dark out, but their way was well-lit by the bright yellow lamps along the path. The blue lights of the emergency call stations winked reassuringly at them.

Barely had Safu’s door closed behind her when Nezumi said, “I have never seen anyone look so bored in my entire life.”

“Oh no,” Shion said in dismay. “I didn’t mean to be boring. Safu must be so disappointed in me.”

“I didn’t mean Safu, I meant you,” Nezumi said, and grinned. “Safu had a great time. Now you’ll never get rid of her.”

Shion had no idea how Nezumi was able to gauge other people’s reactions to things so well, but he trusted Nezumi’s judgement. If he said that Safu had enjoyed herself, it must be true. Shion didn’t know if that was better or worse.

Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. This was more of a Nezumi gesture than a Shion gesture, but since they’d been living together for five months, they’d started to pick up each other’s mannerisms.

“You know, I didn’t even want to go,” Shion said dejectedly. “But Safu wanted to, and I felt bad. I told her two years ago that I’d go on a date with her when she came back from the exchange programme, so I just felt obligated. I thought two years would prepare me, but I guess I was wrong.”

“So you’re not interested, so tell her so,” Nezumi said. He started twirling his jacket in one hand, then hooked it on one finger over his shoulder. Shion admired the ease and grace with which Nezumi moved, as he always did.

“That’s alright for you to say,” Shion said moodily. “You’ve never dated anyone you actually cared about.”

Nezumi grinned. “Makes things easier that way.”

Shion shook his head. “Everything about dating is easy for you. That girl you were with tonight – she’d have followed you home if you’d let her. Safu only enjoyed herself because she likes me already. I couldn’t get another girl if my life depended on it. I don’t even know what I’m doing wrong.”

Shion usually didn’t mind that he couldn’t get a girlfriend, because he was perfectly happy being on his own. But tonight, because he was feeling bad about how things had gone with Safu, he couldn’t help but be disappointed in himself.

“Everything,” Nezumi said promptly.

“Oh, thanks.”

“No, I’m serious. When a girl does like you, you don’t even notice. You must’ve missed a dozen opportunities by now. You’re a natural,” Nezumi said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shion said, exasperated.

“Because even if I had, you’re so oblivious you would have just embarrassed yourself anyway,” Nezumi said reasonably.

Shion looked down. “It’s true,” he admitted.

Their dorm was in sight, but he didn’t really feel like going back inside just yet, so he stepped off the path and stopped. Nezumi followed him and the two of them stood side by side under a large, spreading oak tree.

“You know,” Shion said, “I don’t think I’ve ever really had a crush on a girl. At least not a physical attraction. When Safu kissed me, I just…” he gestured helplessly. “I didn’t feel a thing.”

“Really?” Nezumi said, sounding surprised and suspiciously over-interested. He draped his jacket over a nearby low-hanging branch and turned to face Shion.

Whirling around, startled, Shion said, “Well – yes.”

“Interesting,” Nezumi said. He put one hand under Shion’s chin, tilted his face up, and kissed him.

At first there was the usual nothing. Then a jolt of electricity shot through Shion’s body. He wrapped both arms around Nezumi and kissed him back. Nezumi, not one to miss a golden opportunity, put his free hand on Shion’s butt, but Shion didn’t seem to mind.

Nezumi broke the kiss a few moments later and laughed, a little breathlessly.

“Hey, Shion, I found your problem,” he said. “You’re gay.”

Shion frowned and raised one hand to his lips. “Huh,” was all he could say.

Nezumi laughed again at his friend’s confusion, and leaned casually up against the tree.

“You know something else?” Shion said, licking his lips unconsciously.

“Yeah?”

“If I’m gay, then I think I’m also in love with you.”

Nezumi recoiled as if stung, and hit his head on a branch.

“Damnit!” he swore, rubbing the back of his head. “Shion, look what you made me do. Don’t be saying things like that, you dumbass. Being kissed doesn’t make you fall in love.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Shion said. ‘I mean, I always felt drawn to you. I just didn’t know why.”

Nezumi groaned and put one hand dramatically over his face. “Couldn’t you have told me this earlier?”

“Well – I –”

“Oh, be quiet, Shion,” Nezumi said, waving one hand at him dismissively.

Shion fell silent for all of five seconds, peering inquisitively at Nezumi’s face. Staring straight ahead, Nezumi was apparently unconscious of Shion’s gaze on him.

“Nezumi,” Shion said worriedly, pleadingly.

“What?”

“I – well – this doesn’t have to change anything between us, does it?” Shion’s only thought was that his impromptu confession might end up causing distance between them, and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Doesn’t it?” Nezumi frowned, glancing at Shion. “Because I was going to ask you out, but if that’s what you want –”

“Wait! What? Nezumi, no, I – wait, you’re not just going to sleep with me and dump me like everybody else, are you?” Shion said accusingly. As the words left his lips he had a sudden thought of what sleeping with Nezumi might entail, and felt hot and flushed all over.

“No, of course not,” Nezumi said. “I was wasting time fucking around with other people because I thought you were a lost cause.”

“Oh,” Shion said, his brain still hung up on the idea of sleeping with Nezumi. He was also making a lot of mental connections to previous quirks of his, which he had thought of as unrelated: his jealousy at seeing Nezumi with girls (and hearing him, some nights, through the wafer-thin walls of their two-room double); his admiration for Nezumi’s physical beauty, not just the way he looked but also the way he moved and spoke; and the enjoyment he derived from seeing Nezumi dress up for whatever play he was in at the moment.

Upon reflection, Shion decided that he was absolutely infatuated with Nezumi, and blushed at his own stupidity and obliviousness.

“So is that a yes?” Nezumi said.

“Yes.” Shion blushed harder. Nezumi gave him a questioning look.

“I didn’t even know you liked boys,” Shion blurted out.

“It’s mostly just you,” Nezumi said. “Did you know that your face is as red as a tomato?” He grinned wickedly. “You’re not aroused, are you?”

“What? No!” Shion protested.

“Yes you are. Come here and I’ll take care of that for you,” Nezumi said, standing up properly.

That only made Shion blush harder. “Nezumi!” he wailed.

“Oh, wait a minute.” Nezumi was now wearing a wolfish grin. “I just remembered. You’ve got a girl on the side, haven’t you? I don’t know if I want to play second fiddle to the lovely miss Safu.”

“We went on a date, but we’re not dating,” Shion protested, though he had no idea how he was going to explain all this to Safu. Better wait a few days between telling her he wasn’t going to go on a second date and announcing the name of his new boyfriend. Ouch. He felt a momentary twinge of remorse, but then…

“Oh, well that’s alright then,” Nezumi said patronizingly. Shion was about to make an indignant retort, when Nezumi closed the distance between them and kissed him again.

And in spite of having wasted a few hours of his life on the wrong gender that evening, Shion decided he was willing to call this date night an unqualified success.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an airport in 45 minutes. It's unedited. I apologize for my treatment of Safu.


End file.
